The Tournament
by Through Darkness and Light
Summary: The Hand's are holding a new tournament. Watch as the brawlers take each other on! IkexPit


Sigh, I love these two. They're so cute together!  
**Disclaimer: Do not own**

* * *

Pit tried to catch his breath after he had caught up with Ike after hearing about the new tournament the Hands were going to hold. He had heard it from Peach and Zelda and ran through the mansion to find Ike and tell him.

"You know Ike.. You're a hard guy to find"

Pit grins and Ike hugs him and kisses his cheek.

"And why were you looking for me..? Hands holding a new tournament..?"

Pit nodded and told Ike about the new tournament. Everyone was going to be teamed up with two other people and the teams had to fight each other. The losing team drops out of the tournament and the winners go on until the finals.  
Ike looked at Pit and scratched his head

"Damn so this means there's a chance we have to brawl against each other. There is also a small chance we brawl together and kick everyone's butts"

"Don't be so overconfident Ike! If we're not in the same team then it means war"

The angel smirks as he sees Ike's confused face. The Mercenary puts his arm around Pits shoulders and walks towards the cafeteria. Pit was tired from running through the mansion and Ike got him something to drink before they went back to their room.

XxXxX

Ike tugged his hair frustrated as he saw looked at the teams the Hands had made. He couldn't believe it! He was stuck with Mario and Kirby, while Pit was teamed up with Marth and Link.

'Why is that kid always so lucky?' Ike thinks to himself while he sulks. Then an overjoyed Pit comes and glomps Ike.

"Yeah I'm teamed up with Marth and Link! I'm so happy, at least I can get along with the two of them, and I know we're going to do great!"

Pit looks down at Ike who has his arms crossed over his chest. Pit gets off The Mercenary and helps him up. He hadn't asked Ike yet who was in his team, but looking at his lover and how he looked back Pit knew he wasn't happy.

"So.. Do you like your team or does it suck?"

"Does it suck?! Damn Pit I'm stuck with a balloon and a moustached freak. You're lucky, Marth and Link are good teammates to have. But they'll be drooling all over each other if you guys win so watch out!"

Pit laughs and nods. He feels sorry for Ike and kisses him

"Well at least you're not stuck with Peach and Samus like Snake"

Ike laughs with Pit as they walk hand in hand towards the other brawlers. They stop and laugh even more as they hear Snake shout.

"NOOOO I CAN'T BELIEVE IT I'M STUCK WITH THE GIRLS"

xXxXx

Ike sighs as he falls onto his bed, he and his team mates had barely won their brawl against Bowser, Wolf and Mr. Game and Watch. Ike was sore all over. But he still gets up and goes to the arena where Pit was brawling against Luigi, Toon-Link and Ganondorf. Just as Ike gets there a Smash Ball appears.

"Marth look a Smash Ball!"

"Hurry we need to get it before the others do!

Ike smirks as Pit grabs Smash Ball and watches the other team scramble.

"All troops move out!"

Pit says as he does his final smash throwing his opponents off stage and winning the brawl. Pit, Link and Marth do a high five and go to the cafeteria to celebrate their victory. When they get there Pit gets hugged from behind.

"Guess Who? I saw your match you were really good"

The angel turns around to see a smiling Ike and he throws his arms around Ikes neck. They hug for a few minutes and then Ike leans down to kiss Pit , but stops as he hears someone squeal.

"Yeah we won! Not that we got much help from Snake.. But we beat Fox, Caption Falcon and Pikachu!"

Snake groans as he walks behind Peach and Samus. Marth and Link giggle as he walks by and he groans even more he hates having to brawl with the girls.  
Later Ike, Pit, Marth and Link go to the tournament board to see who they have to brawl against in the semi finals. Ike sighs as the other three groan.

"What! Peach, Samus and Snake? No way we have to brawl them..?"

Pit looks at the board again to see who Ike has to brawl against. Falco, The Ice Climbers and Yoshi, seems easy enough Pit thinks. Everything is better than the squealers and the spy.

XxXxX

Ike and Pit both yawn as they lay in their bed. It had been a busy day and both now were in the finals against each other. Pit rolls over and snuggles up to Ike, who puts his arm around Pit.

"You remember what you said the first day? Tomorrow my dear angel, it's war."

Pit grins as he rolls on top of Ike and kisses him they were tired but Pit longed for Ike, they hardly had any personal time anymore since the tournament started.

Ike laughs and brings Pit closer to deepen the kiss. He nibbles on Pits bottom lip for entrance and as Pit opens his mouth Ikes tongue invades it. Pit runs his hands down and under Ikes shirt. As he starts to pull it off Ike stops him.

"Not tonight Pit I'm tired. Tomorrows a big day"

Pit sighs and rolls off Ike and lays with his back towards Ike

"Fine then goodnight."

"Hah wait Pit that's not what I meant"

"Lalalala not listening!"

The Mercenary doesn't say anything anymore and cuddles up next to his lover. He closes his eyes with a smile. Tomorrow was going to be a challenging day

xXxXx

"Good luck Pit, may the best brawler win"

Ike shakes Pits hand and then leans over and pecks him on the cheek. Pit blushes and smiles.

"Yeah I plan on winning!"

He then follows Marth and Link who enter the arena and leaves Ike outside to wait for Mario and Kirby.

Ike waits impatiently tapping his foot. After about 10 minutes Mario and Kirby come and apologize to Ike for being late. Ike only shakes his head and heads into the arena where the brawl begins.

XxXxX

The brawl has already lasted for more than 10 minutes and the brawlers are getting tired. Link and Mario were already knocked out and it seemed as if Pit and Marth were going to win, until a Smash Ball appeared.

'This one is mine and then the match will be over' Pit thinks as he reaches for the Ball but gets hit by Kirby sending him flying through the air. Marth, Kirby and Ike then fight to get the Smash Ball and it doesn't take long before Ike grabs it.

"Sorry Pit I guess it's game over.. Great Aether!"

Ikes final smash throws Marth and Pit off stage and Ike stands triumphantly in the middle of the stage. The brawlers who were watching were clapping and the Hands come to congratulate Ike and his team mates.

Ike, Mario and Kirby are surrounded by the other brawlers who want to see the cup they got as they leave the arena. Ike hands the cup over to Mario and sighs as the others push and pull to see the cup. He then looks up to see Pit running to him.

"Well I guess the best man won today Ike."

"Nah I didn't win.. We did"

Ike smiled as he points at his team mates who are being pushed around. Pit only laughs and throws his arms around Ike.

"I still think you're the winner"


End file.
